Finally Shattered
by DetectiveLilyLuna
Summary: Kim Crawford the girl who is independent and never shows fear...shows fear. Jack sees a new side of her and learns the thing he has been waiting for. ((One-Shot))


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

**-Jacks POV-**

The last bell of the days ring filled Seaford High and soon students were rushing out of their classes to their lockers. I opened my locker also and put away my books, leaving my backpack there with my finished homework and grabbed my skateboard. "Yo Jack. Eddie, Milton and I are going to Falafel Phil's before the dojo. Wanna come?" Jerry asked with the two guys behind him. "Yeah, I guess. I'll meet you there. Did you ask Kim?" I wondered aloud. "No, we couldn't find her. If you see her can you give her our invite?" Milton asked me. "Sure, guys." They walked through the doors and that's when Donna Tobin started walking over with her friend. I never really liked Donna. She has definitely asked out every, attractive in her eyes, guy in this school. "Hi Jackie." She said twisting her hair with her finger. _Really?_ "The girls and I are going to the movies later. Want to come?" she asked in that annoying fake voice of hers. "I have plans." I walked around them spotting Kim coming out of the girls restroom and was about to walk over when Donna grabbed my arm. Kim noticed. "You have better plans than going to the movies with me? Why? You and Crawford got a date? She's so under your standards Jack." Donna mocked and I easily got out of her grip. "Kim happens to be my friend, unlike you. So I'm going to go talk to her and not you." I said annoyed with her and ran over to Kim who was just closing her locker. "Hey, want to go to Falafel Phil's before heading to the dojo with me and the guys?" She bit her bottom lip before replying. "Sure." I smiled because I loved it when she did that.

…

-Later at Falafel Phil's-

"Anyway..." Milton said looking at Kim and I who sat next to each other. We always sit in the same spots in the same booth. "Does kick prevail?" he asked us. "What?" I asked. "Guess not." Eddie said sighing. I just gave them confused looks and dropped the subject. Before we knew it, it was time to go to the dojo. The five of us crossed the mall to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. "Hey guys!" Rudy said excitedly. Kim fake coughed until Rudy got the hint. "Oh, and Kim." He said and she smiled at her small victory. We went and changed into our GI's and when I returned Kim was surprisingly out here. I went over to the stacked up mats Kim sat at. "Hey Kimberly" I said as I sat on the mats. She shoved me off and replied, "Oh didn't see you there, Jackson." I laughed and attempted to sit on the mats again, but she wouldn't move over. "Fine I guess I'll just have to sit on you." She quickly moved over to that. "So Kim, who are you texting? Anybody I should beat up?" I asked her in a protective big brother kind of way. She looked up from her phone smiling. "No, Jack." She giggled. Did Kim Crawford just _giggle_? Finally the rest of the guys returned and Rudy paired us up to spar. It was Milton and Eddie, Jerry and Kim, and I would spar with the winner of the two games winner. I watched the two groups spar and saw some nice kicks and punches. Eddie quickly fell to the mats losing and then I saw something I never thought I would see. _Kim lost to Jerry. _Kim never loses to Jerry. EVER. Something's wrong. Jerry did his signature "WOOOOO" and Kim didn't even look mad. She just walked to the ladies locker room. When she returned she went back over to the mats. Just as Jerry and I were about to spar because Jerry beat Milton, Kim's phone received a text and she checked it. She looked shaken up all of a sudden. "I-I uh, have to go." She headed towards the doors. "Kim what's wrong?" she looked back at me and shook her head. "Nothing!" With that she exited the building. I was about to follow her when Jerry reminded me about are spar. I debated in my mind if I should go or not and eventually decided to finish practice.

…

I just left the dojo to find Kim. I decided to check her house. I rode my skateboard the whole way there and then knocked on her front door. Her mother answered the door. "Hello, Mrs. Crawford. Is Kim here?" I asked politely and she smiled. "Yes she's up in her room" she moved over and invited me inside. "Thanks." I said and went up the slightly swirled staircase. I went to her bedroom and the door was shut. I knocked and didn't get an answer and opened the door. My jaw dropped at the sight I saw. Kim was sitting in the corner of her room with the hood of her light pink jacket over her head and she had silent tears running down her cheeks. What shocked me most is the bloody razor blade on the side table. I shut the door and rushed over to Kim. I sat down next to her. "Kim! What happened?" I questioned my best friend. She didn't answer and put her head on my chest still sobbing. I looked at the small amount of cuts and scrapes on her arms. Some had scabbed over and others had blood streams drying up. "What happened?" I demanded. She sat her head back up and looked at me. Her eyes red and glossy from crying. "Its embarrassing." She mumbled. "Kim, I'm your best friend. I won't laugh at you for being upset." I assured her. "I got a text from Frank at the dojo. I don't know how he got my number. All he said was that he needed to talk to me at Circus Burger. He said he had something to show me. He threatened me to come, so I did." She said quietly and slowly. "What did he threaten?" I asked her. One tear shed from her eye and she looked away. I took her hand. "Tell me." She looked back over at me. "He knows something about me that nobody else does. He said he would tell everybody…" She trailed off. "What secret? I don't know it? What happened when you got there?" I asked kind of hurt. I thought we told each other everything! "When I met him there he showed me a voice recording of me saying something." She told me. "What were you saying?" I asked. She paused and her face turned a shade of red. "Remember that night we went to see that Zompires movie and you sat with Lindsey?" I nodded. "Well…I fell asleep during it and had a dream. In that dream I was saying something over and over again and apparently was also saying it aloud. Little did I know Frank got the whole thing I was saying recorded." She told me still not saying what she said. "What were you saying?"

"You'll find out soon enough! He's going to send it to everybody at midnight." She looked at her phone. "That's in 5 minutes." She continued to cry. "He hurt me Jack. He started this cutting thing. I wanted the pain of what he did to go and starting cutting myself." She said slowly between sobs. "Where did he-?" I trailed off at her slowly lifting her shirt just a little above the bellybutton and there was a deep cut gliding across her stomach. "Kim! That's awful." I said shocked. "And, I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again after you hear that text.." She said. "Nothing you do will get me to do that, Kim." I informed her right when my text tone went off. I picked up my phone and clicked the text. I held the phone up to my ear, because it was the voice message from Frank. I heard "You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me, Jack." I was shocked. I didn't expect this to be about me. She liked me? I liked her. "Kim-" I started and was interrupted by her. "Just go." She said turning to face me still crying. "Just lea-" this time I interrupted her, but differently. I kissed her. It took her a few seconds to respond to the kiss, but when she did fireworks flew in my stomach. She leaned her head against her wall and continued kissing me. Eventually breathing became a necessity. When our lips parted I rested my forehead on hers and we both smiled.

**A/N That was my first Kickin It fan fiction so please no hate. I hope you liked it. Please review! I really love to see what people think of my stories and it's just a nice gesture that brightens my day. **

**-Libby**


End file.
